The Stars and the Seas
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: Starscream and Arcee express their for eachother throughout the chapters. Rated M for a few future chapters... if ya know what i mean ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a romantic fanfic between Arcee and Starscream; Ever since Starscream joined the autobots (in the episode partners, I made him joined their side). Optimus Prime is back, and the autobots have been given a new base, equipped with a built in groundbridge, bigger and fancier rooms, and life could not be better for the autobots and humans. Starscream has tried to gain Arcee's respect, and has already succeeded, resulting in a growing friendship, but things starting growing deeper when Starscream kissed her in episode toxicity and he attempted to comfort her. Starscream had since and treated her as the queen she (sometimes) dreamed of being.

* * *

Starscream walked towards his new room, and sighed to himself in relief; The Prime was back, and had managed to beat the scrap out of his old master, Megatron. Though Starscream would never _dare_ admit it, he had little respect fir the Prime, and why wouldn't he? Optimus Prime never once slapped or mocked him. If he touched him, it usually a pat on the shoulder if he did a good job on some task; if he had mouthed off to one of the humans, or said something the Prime didn't respect or approve of, Starscream would receive the evil eye from him, instead of a slap or punch in his gut as Megatron would do. Starscream noticed that Optimus was the first one to reach out to him in respect, and slowly after, everyone else did as well... except for that annoying human, Agent William Fowler. Starscream didn't understand why he couldn't believe that he was an autobot now, not a decepticon; oh, dure Starscream still had the decepticon insignia, but he was seriously thinking about switching it!

He still walked and flew around with it on proudly, and he kept it there because Starscream wasn't ready to give it up yet. he would eventually, but... he just needed his time to enjoy it proudly for the last few days... After all, he wore it with pride when he was an air commander and second in command to Megatron... it was hard to let go of some of the memories, but soon, Starscream would wear the autobot insignia with more pride in the future, Starscream intended on that!

Anywho, Miko approached Starscream, and started speaking of how cool it would be if Starscream could take her out for a "joy flight." "No, absolutely not! I'm exactly the 'soft' type when it comes to flying! I do flips, twirls, and spin in the air- you be throwing up your organic food all over my cockpit in no time at all, and I am not cleaning my cockpit because you hurled all over me!" Starscream snapped at the fleshling girl. Miko sighed, and walked over to Bulkhead, and demanded a joy ride, but was also turned down; apparently Bulkhead was much more interested in what happened to the Prime then riding around with a punk, rock, child in his jeep. In the end, she walked over to Jack, and started making conversation with her. Starscream, bored out of his mind, turned to the agent, asking him a question. "Pardon me agent Fowler, but I grow tiresome. Are there any berths rooms in this base?" "Oh, yeah that reminds me; EVERYONE, attention please. If you walk straight down to the left," he said, breathing,"you'll find your own rooms, and even a few storage rooms. If you explore the base a bit, you'll also find a built in workout room, a few bathrooms, and various storage rooms. Optimus, I 'm sure you'll be pleased to know that we have also built in a war room, where you can devise and set up plans, and Ratchet, we made the liberty of building your own laboratory; it is equipped with scientific properties, and many first aid supplies. Unfortunately, we were unable to make you a groundbridge, but my men and I owe you a favor, and we would be delighted to assist you find the materials that you'll need to make a new one. Further more, I'm sure you'll all find a room that suits you. Welcome home, men." Optimus and Ratchet looked at eachother, and then back at the small man. "Thank you agent Fowler, you have our gratitude. I too grow tiresome. Where did you say our rooms are?" he said, beaming down at the man. "Down the hall to the left. You can all pick your own rooms, we didn't think that it was our right to pick rooms for all of you. Optimus, I'm turning in for the night, if there's a problem I'm one phone call away." he said, walking towards the stairs to the exit. "Have a good night agent Fowler, pleasant dreams." returned the Prime, looking back at his men.

"Autobots, we've had a rather long and tiring day; I think we should all get a good nights rest, and explore the base tomorrow." "What? No way Optimus! You just came back from the dead, and Darkmount's destroyed- we should celebrate " said Miko, jumping up and down, pumping her fist in the air. Starscream sighed, and shook his helm. "Miko, there will be plenty of for celebrating tomorrow. In the meantime, we should get some rest. You can stay here for the night if you wish though, considering there is no home to go to. But, Jack is in charge; when he says... bedtime it's bedtime. I do not want to be disturbed." said Optimus, bidding them goodnight, ignoring Miko's rather annoying complaints. Optimus was soon followed by the others, and they each took their own rooms.

Now that they weren't underground anymore, the rooms had large and small windows built in them, Optimus was pleased to see. The Prime took a small room with a built in window that covered part of the wall. He was now able to see outside, instead of staring at boring, dirty, grey walls all the time. His room had a desk, a large berth, a television set, some exercising gear, and a few closets with standard energon in them. "Agent Fowler, you have really out done yourself this time." he said, relaxing on his breth, arms folded behind him helm. Ratchet took the last room on the end of the hall, that had a small berth, two small windows, a desk, and like Optimus' room, it had a rather large closet with some energon as well. He soon fell asleep in his thoughts, and was out for the rest of the night. Ultra Magnus chose a room opposite of Optimus', and inspected it. He wasn't exactly fond of the humans, but he had to admit it, this was rather impressive. His room had many weights, a closet stocked with energon, and a big storage room, that had many shelves on them. The windows were decorated with the light of the moon light shining on his berth, calling his name. Today was longer than most days, and Ultra Magnus was beat. He lied down on his large berth, and fell asleep with the lights still on.

Bulkhead, Wheeljack Bumblebee, Miko, and Rafael (who had to swear not to tell anyone) weren't tired at all, and decided to inspect their rooms, and explore the base for a while. Bulkhead's room was a bit small, and had a berth on the side of his room, next to a window. Energoen was stored in the closet, and their was an isolated desk, that everyone who new Bulkhead would never use. Bulkhead's room also had a television set, and a few weights stored in the closet. Bumblebee's room was quite impressive though; it had a large berth, a huge window, and three different closets (also stored with energoen that was quickly drank by his friends), and another tv. Wheeljack chose a room closest to the training room, and was a simple, medium sized room with one window, a small berth, and a closet filed with energoen. "Ah, a simple room right next to the training room, with very a very uncomfortable berth, just the way a wrecker's room should be. Home, sweet home." said Wheeljack, settling in on his berth.

Bumblebee and Raf chose a room that was a bit larger than they intended to be. It had four closets, a bathroom, tv, three desks and many closets. "Bee, what do you think, should we keep looking? It's a bit... big isn't it?" asked Raf, on his guardians shoulder. "**Nah, it just needs to be settled into, that's all. Come on, let's get some sleep, it's been a long day, Raf**" beeped Bumblebee. RAf nodded his head, and fell asleep on Bee's was settling into their rooms, fast asleep, and excited for exploring their new base tomorrow, but Starscream had different things on his mind.

Being claustrophobic, he made sure that his room was large and big- he didn't want a small room, that looked like the walls could close in on you. Starscream's room was enormous and had a window t the top of his room, so that he could see everyone outside. A few desks decorated his room, with a berth that was even bigger for Megatron! The closets were stored with standard energon, and the drawers were filled with papers so that he would write. The seeker sat on his berth for a few minutes, thinking about Arcee. Ever since he was attacked by Megatron, she had started changing her attitude with him; she no longer gave him the evil eye, and she barely threatened him. Their was something different in her optics as well, almost as if their was a look in them that could only be identified by him; instead of them looking like hate and rage, they were replaced with a more... friendly and peaceful look to them. Starscream sighed, and walked over to Arcee's room- he knew which one it was, because he chose the room next to hers.

He walked up to the door, and hesitated. _What if she's sleeping, and I wake her? What if she... threatens me, and hates me again?"_ he thought to himself. Starscream allowed another sigh to escape his vents, and he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a charming voice called. "Ah, it's Starscream. May I come in?" he asked, feeling his spark beat. What would she do? Would she yell at him and make a scene, or-"Sure, I guess there's no crime in that." Arcee said, opening the door, gesturing for Starscream to enter.

"Ah, thank you Arcee. I like your room, it's very... neat." he said, walking in the middle of the room. "Pft, your's is better and bigger." she replied. "Oh, really? Do you want it, I wouldn't mind giving you my ro- Starscream, it's okay, your fine. Your to nice though, you know that?" Arcee said, walking over to him. "Oh, ah... heh, sorry." replied Starscream, slightly embarrassed. "Don't sweat it. So, how come you came here? Any reason, or could you just not sleep?" asked Arcee getting closer to Starscream. "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I should check up on you." he said, moving closer to her. "Aw, isn't that sweet? Don't get all embarrassed, I'm not." "What, I'm not embarrassed, just a little... tired, that's all, nothing to worry about. How are you?" "Oh, fine you?" "Excellent... So, ah... what are you doing tomorrow, anything?" "Well, considering the fact that Jasper Nevada is completely destroyed, and we don't have a groundbridge... yeah, I don't think I have anything planned, other than walking around the base, you" "Well, I was going to take a joy flight... Do you want to maybe... come with me?" "How, don't you have to turn into a jet?" Arcee asked, moving closer to the seeker's face."Well yes, but I have my rocket boasters, or thrusters better yet, as well as my wings. I don't have to transform into a jet, I could still fly without them." Starscream said, moving closer to the blue motorcycle. "Really? That's interesting. Perhaps you could demonstrate your ability?" "Absolutely, I'd be delighted to." said Starscream, taking Arcee's hand and kissing it. Starscream worked his way up to her neck cables, and started nibbling them gently.

Arcee did nothing, instead, she allowed the slick, gentlemech to continue sucking her neck cables. Starscream then moved his soft lips to Arcee's, and pressed lightly against them, sucking at her face. Arcee stared up at him in shock, and wasn't sure what to do, but she continued to press back, going deeper and deeper. They broke the kiss, hearing the loud sound following, both staring into eachother's optics. Starscream was feeling something overcome him, and rubbed her cheek with his palm. Arcee blushed, and felt butterflies enter her stomach, and she wanted more from Starscream. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved closer to his lips again. They pressed against eachother's lips, and wrapped their arms eachother. Starscream let air enter his vents, and he breathed down on Arcee's face. SHe moaned into the kiss, and opened her optics, to find STarscream's still closed.

Arcee couldn't believe that she cared for the mech this much- hell, SHE couldn't believe that Starscream meant the world to her, and she meant the wor-universe, to him. She closed her optics again, and moved and down with her lips, as did Starscream. He tasted her lips, and became familiar with the taste of energon, in his mouth. Their glossa's met soon, and they fought for dominance over the other's mouth. Starscream broke the kiss, and felt butterflies enter his gut as the sound followed the kiss. Arcee walked him over to her berth, still in Starscream's arms and servos, and laid them both down on the berth. "Starscream, can we just cuddle for tonight? I'm not sure I want to things too far, maybe tomorrow night? If you can wait that long? How about you take me on that flight you promised me, and then we can come back? I'm just not ready, maybe tomorrow, but not tonight." Arcee asked, nestling into his chest. Starscream sighed, but smiled down at her, rubbing her face, growing more and more tired. "Of course, my Dear- I don't want anyone to get hurt. Tomorrow night, we can go on that flight I promised you, and then we'll see. For now, however, I suggest we recharge. Nestle into my chest, I'll keep you warm, my sweetspark." he said, pulling Arrcee closer to him, kissing her helm. "Thanks Screamy, you're a real gentlemech. I appreciate that." she replied, letting him carry her to his chest. "Of course I am, my Dear." Starscream smoothed. Arcee smiled, they both fell asleep into eachother's arms.

* * *

How was this chapter, good, bad? Hi'd I fdo? Favorite, comment and follow me. Expect the the next chapter to come out soon.

~Starscream'sBiglover signing off, PEACE! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I haven't been able to think of anything until now. Last chapter, Arcee was hesitating Starscream in bed, but now, she's ready for a new day. Find out what happens to them, as Starscream seems a to be getting a little overprotective about Arcee.

Oh, and I had technical difficulties with the chapters, so Ch. 2's being re-written... SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THAT! Anyways, I promise to make it up to you guys! This is just chapter 2 re-written, and the sex scene is longer than the last one- I promise!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Little Flight:

Starscream awoke the next morning to find Arcee still in his firm grasp, and kisses her neck cables, lovingly. Arcee was no doubt still asleep, and Starscream being the first one up, got the opportunity to watch Arcee sleep. A smile was spread across her face, and she move into Starscream's hold. The seeker chuckled a bit, and hugged her tighter.

Everything was going to be perfect today- Starscream had the entire day planned out for them, start to finish. He knew this day was going to be perfect! As long as Arcee found everything that Starscream had planned fun, they would have a blast, and finish the night off, picking up where they left off.

Starscream looked at Arcee, who started yawing, and rolled around Starscream stomach. She looked up at him, blue optics weary, until she noticed Starscream rubbing her cheek affectionately. "Well, good morning princess." Starscream flirted.

"Same to you." Arcee mumbled. Starscream laughed, and brought his lips to hers, and pressed down, licking her bottom lip.

"So, whats on the agenda for today, Mr. Flirty?" Arcee asked, resting her helm on his chest.

"Well, first we'll go get some energon, then I'll take you on that flight I promised last night, how's that sound?" Starscream asked.

"Sounds fair enough." Arcee replied, moving in for another kiss.

"Yeah, well there's still a pit of a lot more planned for today."

"Really? Such as?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Now come on, let's get out of here, I have to shower." Starscream said, moving in for another kiss.

Starscream and Arcee decided that it was best to both take a shower, and they took it on agreement. Starscream was the first one to take his armor off, and then Arcee, who all to hasty.

"Don't be scared- I won't bite." Starscream said.

"Gee, thanks Screamy, you're a real gentleman." Arcee said sarcastically.

"Don't call me Screamer, and it would be gentleMECH, not gentleMAN." Starscream said.

"Oh, right I care... about either of them for that matter." Arcee replied. The two stepped into the large shower, and felt the cold oil spray onto the both of them, and relaxed their muscles, feeling tension build up. The two washed themselves in complete silence, and then stepped out, pulling their armor back on themselves.

They walked out into the middle of the room, and plopped down on the couch, and sat down together, Arcee in Starscream's lap. The others were quick staring at them, but went back to their own bushiness, waiting for Agent Fowler to come out, and show them the base, in a complete tour. Ratchet was smirking from behind the computer, and muttered "Kids" to himself.

Wheeljack walked over to Arcee, sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her. "Sup, Arcee. Screamy, hope everything's well?" he said.

"Mind you're business, wrecker! Especially that wondering arm of yours! I am only going to warn you once." Starscream said, pulling Arcee closer to him.

"Easy, easy, Screamer, I was just messing with ya, why you so mad all of a sudden?" Wheeljack asked.

"because, Arcee is MINE not yours! And for Primus sake, stop calling me Screamer!" Starscream yelled.

"Sure thing, Screamy." Wheeljack said, rising from his spot on the couch, and walking over to Bulkhead.

"Ah, Arcee? Are you and Starscream... d-dating?" Jack asked, walking over to where the two were.

"Yeah Arcee, are you dating Screamy?" Starscream mocked.

"... you and Miko sure spend a LOT of time with eachother, Jack... are you two dating?" Arcee asked, cocking an optic too Miko. Jack's face lit up bright, red, and he laughed awkwardly, and walked away, without another word.

"Well, that did the trick, don't cha think?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah Screamy, that sure did." Arcee replied, pressing her lips to Starscream's.

Just then, agent Fowler walked in, and explained that he would be taking the autobots around the base. "So, if you'd all follow me... t-to the... other room, we can get started." Fowler said, noticing the two on the couch.

"Oh, yeah don't mind them. They're just loving it up on their." Miko teased.

"R-right...will do then, kid." the man said, as he ushered everyone out of the room.

Starscream and Arcee remained behind, enjoying the other's company and mouth. Starscream pinned Arcee on the bottom, spreading her behind her helm, and sucking her mouth inside of his. Starscream laid on top of the motorcycle, and licked her bottom lip, earning a moan escape from the young femme. The jet broke the kiss, and stared into Arcee's bright, blue optics.

"How about that little flight we were talking about?" Starscream said, scooting off the couch, and picking up Arcee in his arms. He left a note for Optimus saying, _"Prime, took Arcee for a flight- do not disturb! ~Starscream"_ When the Prime found the note, he respected the seekers wishes, and stayed out of their way, knowing he would upset and embarrass Arcee if he or anyone else interfered.

Now, what Starscream saw in Arcee- let alone HER, he'd never know! But, he also remembered being young, and in love, and remembered how he felt when it came to love, so he let the two have their joy flight. Only one thing was left, and that was to make sure no one else went after them, or they'd sure as pit get into their business!

* * *

Starscream and Arcee walked out of the base, and with a running start, Starscream jumped off, and flew into the air, using his wings and thrusters to keep him in flying in the air without having to transform. Arcee looked up into the skies, and laughed as Starscream flew in the air like a bird. The seeker did a few twirls, and spins in the air, and pushing up and down with his wings.

Starscream couldn't help but smile at her, as her face lit up in the air like a Christmas tree... or whatever the humans called it. Starscream and Arcee didn't know how long they took in the sky, but knew it must've been over two hours, as the sun started to descend.

Starscream flew back to the ground, and landed with a _thud_, forming cracks into the earth. With Arcee still in his arms, the seeker moved to the edge of a cliff, and sat down, wrapping his long, slender arms around Arcee.

"Nice view, huh?" Arcee said, stroking his arms.

"Yes, I am enjoying the scenery greatly." Starscream replied, leaning down for another kiss. Arcee accepted the kiss, and placed a hand on his cheek. He moaned into the kiss, and shoved his glossa into Arcee's mouth, claiming her mouth for his own. They both broke the kiss short, and Starscream looked deep into Arcee's optics.

"Arcee."

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to continue last night... if you're ready?"

"... yes, I'm ready. I want you so badly, Starscream!" The two looked deep into the other's optics, and chuckled to eachother silently.

Arcee and Starscream were able to sneak back inside without getting caught, since everybody else was sitting around, working on something, or watching tv. Arcee was carried into Starscream's berth, and the door was shut and locked behind the two.

Starscream ran over to his berth, and flopped Arcee down onto his berth. Servos grasped behind her head, and Starscream pressed his lips to hers, over and over again. The seeker felt a servo stroke down his chest, getting dangerously close to his interfacing panel. The act was repeated three more times, Arcee teasingly, stroking the seeker's chest, and tracing his decepticon insignia, and moved back down to his interfacing panel. She rested her servo on his panel, and tickled it until Starscream had no choice but to open, and reveal his pressurized spike.

Meanwhile, Starscream traced Arcee's breast plate, and squeezed a bit. Starscream moaned a bit, and kissed harder, caressing her helm with his servos. Arcee shoved her glossa inside his mouth, and Starscream traced her lips with his glossa.

Arcee began pulling ans stroking Starscream's spike, and rubbed the length of his long, slender, spike. Their hot bodies collided onto the berth, ans Starscream spun around on top of the berth, and took his armor off... that is before Arcee took it off herself. The motorcycle began kissing his mid section, teasing him, and moving down, closer ti his spike, at the same time, stroking his wings, which she knew were the most sensitive part of a seeker's body.

Starscream moaned onto the berth, wanting Arcee to do nothing more, but to suck- to _strike_ him! Arcee seemed to have sensed this, because she liked lower, and lower, until her glossa touched the top of his spike. Arcee shoved it into mouth, and thrusted in and out. Arcee coated his entire spike in her saliva, and spun her glossa around his spike.

She then moved down to the rubbery, like sack, and slid her servo down, and then began to suck at his genitals. She traced her servos down his abdomen, and closer to his spike, and listened to his deep breaths, which was like music to her ears. Starscream felt her glossa trace all around his spike and testicals.

Arcee then stopped in her tracks, and felt something click. Starscream smiled wide, and tackled her onto the berth.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You feel comfortable for knowing what's next?" Starscream asked.

"More than comfortable... Just... do it!" Arcee said.

Starscream did not hesitate, as he knelt down in front of her, and shoved his spike into her valve. The jet pulled back out until he was almost out of her body, then back in again. Starscream thrusted int and out of her valve, and felt hi pulse get heavier, and harder. The pressure on his spike was increasing at the same time. and he felt his overload getting nearer and nearer... then stopped.

"W-what the frag, Starscream?" Arcee yelled.

"If you want, you have to beg for me." Starscream replied.

"Can you do anything without being such an AFT?!" Arcee shouted.

"Nope." Starscream replied, letting the 'p' on nope pop. " You have to beg for me!"

"... Starscream, please I want you- I NEED YOU! You're _so_ overwhelming- one might say you're like my personal drug! Please, show your power- BEFORE MY OVERLOAD SLIPS AWAY!" the motorcycle said.

"Suck up!" Starscream retorted, picking up the rhythm again.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" Arcee said. Starscream ignored the comment, and began to thrust harder and faster again. He felt his begin to heat up, and pressurize again with each rhythm, and beat of both their moans and groans. Starscream thrusted in and out her valve, and felt his temples and entire body heat up, and felt his spark rate thud against his chest.

Arcee felt her overload touchdown, and felt the liquid ooze out and into her. Starscream pulled back, and rested on his stained berth, feeling his spike loosen it's pressure, and caught his breath. Arcee also caught her breath, and felt her body loosen it's tension. When the two settled down, Arcee and Starscream moved closer, and into eachother's hold. She rested her helm on his chest, and kissed it a bit before falling into a deep was quick to follow her act, and wrapped his arms around her slender, slick back.

* * *

So, how was this? Did the sex scene to ya?

Please favorite, follow, and review!:)

~Starscream's Biglover signing off!:)


	3. Chapter 3: Intensifying Angel

Hello world, and how is everyone today? I know it's been one HELL of a long wait, but I've been busy with my other stories, and just haven't got around to his yet- but don't worry! I have EVERYTHING planned out for this story, and it's gonna be EPIC!:D For more information, please follow, review, and favorite! Maybe I'll give you all a few insights to this story;)

~Starscream's Biglover

* * *

Chapter 3:

The next day, Arcee awoke to find find herself still clutched in Starscream's firm grasp, and smiled, snuggling in closer to his chest. His breathing was like music to the femme's audio receptors, and watching his chest move up and down made Arcee crazier for Starscream! There was no doubt about it, Arcee loved Starscream with her entire spark, and her entire feelings.

Her bright, blue optics studied the way Starscream's crimson, red optics suddenly flickered on, and studied her, passion hinted . The seeker gave her a warm and inviting smile before he reached down and pressed down, hard against her lips. It was a deep, tender kiss that took Arcee by surprise, but she returned it nonetheless. When it was broken, they nuzzled the other's neck, and laughed a bit.

"So, how did you sleep?" Starscream asked, deep voice echoing in Arcee's audio receptors.

"Like an angel." the two wheeler replied, rubbing his chest with her digit.

"That's simply because you are one, my dear angel."

"Stop it!" Arcee said, playfully slapping his arm.

"Oh, come on! You should very well it's the truth!" Starscream laughed, leaning down to give her another, tender kiss.

"We should... probably go and get some energon, or something." said Arcee.

"Aw, but we're having so much fun! Can't we just stay here for a little bit longer?" Starscream asked, still smiling.

"Well, we can't stay in here forever, and the others will probably start to wonder. Oh my primus! Optimus would SO kill me if he found out we were interfacing!" said Arcee.

"I know, he would! Imagine what MEGATRON would do to us if he knew!" Starscream laughed.

"He'd beat us to a bloody pulp- hell he'd kill us both!" Arcee laughed.

"Back to the subject; we probably should leave, I don't want the others to know what we did."

"Fine." said Starscream grumpily, rising up, putting his protoform back on himself. Arcee followed his move, and once they were both in dressed, they went to the energon supply, and grabbed a few cubes for themselves. Arcee started chugging hers down, and suddenly felt sick. Her stomach started to feel a little... queasy, and the heat in the room didn't help at all.. She squeezed it a bit, and felt as if she was goin to-"BLAH!"

Arcee hurled onto the floor, and fell, only to be caught by Starscream. "Arcee, are you okay?" Starscream asked, supporting her with his slender arms.

"Yeah, I- I think so! What just... happened?" Arcee asked, breathing heavily.

"I'm not sure- one minute you drinking the energon, the next you're on the ground purging your intakes!" Starscream said. "Do you need medical assistance?"

"N-no, I... I think I'm okay." Arcee said sitting back down. "I just have to... take it easy is all." she said, reaching for her energon cube. Arcee stated to drink again, only to feel even more sick, and she fell it coming up again. Arcee fell to the floor, and heaved again, this time more serious, and more barbaric.

"What's with all the noise? Some of us are still trying to catch our z's!" said Bulkhead, emerging from his room, to see Arcee puking helplessly on the marble floor. He rushed over her, and shoved Starscream out of the way, checking her breathing. "What did you do to her?!" yelled Bulkhead.

"Nothing! One minute she was sipping her energon, the next she's throwing up on the ground!" Starscream said.

"Guys, I-I'm fine, really!" Arcee protested.

"Your stomach, and the vomit on the floor says otherwise." Ratchet said, coming over to her. "Come with me." he said. Starscream and Bulkhead followed the two of them, but were shoved out of the room by Ratchet. "I am afraid only the medic can see her at this moment." he said. "I will inform you both once I find out what's wrong wit her. In the meantime, inform the others of Arcee's current condition, and get someone to clean the floor." Ratchet said, closing the door behind him.

"Ratchet, what's wrong with me?" Arcee asked, feeling the energon she consumed make it's way out of her gut.

"Hold on Arcee! Just take it easy, slow breaths, slow breaths!" Ratchet said, running to get her a bucket out of a small closet. Seeing Ratchet run didn't help at all, and Arcee felt the energon rising out of her. Arcee clutched her stomach again, and suddenly hurled over the floor, just as Ratchet shoved the bucket in front of her. The two wheeler took it from his grasp, and held it up to her face, heaving inside of the bucket, as Ratchet rubbed her back and soothed her.

"That's it Arcee, that's it. Just let it out. it's okay, it's okay." he said, cooing her. Five minutes passed, and Arcee's legs were shaking with exhaustion, she felt tired and sleepy. _At least I can finally breath again_! Arcee said. Ratchet thought for a moment, and suppressed a sigh. He took a scanner from a small cabinet, and scanned Arcee's stomach. "By the Allspark!" Ratchet said.

"What? What is it, Ratchet?" Arcee asked, fear rising inside of her.

"It... it can't be!"

"What, what is it?"

"That's impossible!" Ratchet yelled.

"What's wrong?" Arcee said.

"In... in the middle of a war, too WHY!"

"RATCHET, WHAT THE PIT IS IT?!" Arcee screamed.

"Um... Arcee, I am going to have to ask you a few questions, and even though it might seem a bit... strange and uncomfortable, I need your honest answer, do you understand?" Ratchet said.

"Okay then... what is?" Arcee asked.

"... how many times have you been experiencing sexual performances? In other words, how many times have you interfaced?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh, not... not a lot!" Arcee said, optics bugging out, and looking around, as if they were bouncing off the walls. "Why?"

"Arcee... you... you're ah... well, who have you been... interfacing with?"

"Ah..."

"Is it with... him?"

"..."

"Is it... Bumblebee?"

"WHAT?! NO! Are you kidding me? Bumblebee isn't even my age- yet alone my type!" Arcee shrieked.

"Okay, okay! Just take it easy, it's just a question! And if it's not Bumblebee, then who is it?"

"Why do you need to know?!"

"B-because I just do!" yelled the medic.

"But why?"

"Because I just do, and being your doctor, I promise not to tell ANYONE- not even Optimus! It stays between you and me- you have my full, solemn word!" Ratchet said.

"Okay... it's... it's Starscream!" she said.

"... Starscream?" asked Ratchet curiously. "You did say Starscream, right? You know, ex-decepticon, the one who killed your dearly, beloved partner, Cliffjumper, and gave you that scar on your side? That Starscream?"

"Yes, that Starscream." replied Arcee trying to hold back a lump in her throat.

"Okay," said the medic, taking a deep breath. "Well Arcee, I ran a scanner over your body, allowing me to see inside, and... well... What I found was... intensifying. You see Arcee, y-you're p-pregnant!" said Ratchet, squeezing his optics shut tight, expecting the worst. But it never came; the femme looked at Ratchet, then down to her stomach.

"I'm... gonna be a... a _mommy_?" Arcee asked.

"Well... in Cybertronian language, you would technically be considered a carrier rather a mommy, but yes." Ratchet said.

"R-Ratchet?" Arcee asked, tears filling in her optics. "I... I don't think I can do this!" Ratchet sighed, and brought her into a close embrace. The medic held the hysterical femme, soothing her as she cried her optics out. "H-he won't l-love me anymmmoree!"

"I'm sure he'll still love you. Mechs tend to be a bit more positive about this topic than you think. It's the femmes who respond so... differently. If Starscream didn't love you, why would he... do what he did with you, hmm?" asked Ratchet, holding her in his strong arms.

"We'll tell him together, alright?" asked Ratchet, wiping away her tears. Arcee stopped crying, and took a deep breath. "Alright."

* * *

Starscream paced back and forth, hold his chin with his right servo, and kept his left arm behind his back. Bulkhead sat on the couch, clenching his fists into balls, and Bumblebee sat beside him, twitching his servo. Optimus stood before his men, watching closely as they all shared different ways of handling stress. The last of the Primes stood there, waiting patiently for Ratchet and Arcee emerge from the med bay.

About half an hour later, Ratchet exited the med bay, and walked over to starscream. They began muttering to themselves, until Ratchet took him inside as well. "Hey, how come he gets ta go, and we don't?" Bulkhead asked, rising, and walking after them, only to be stopped by Optimus.

"Bulkhead whatever the intention is, I am sure they will tell us." he said. Bulkhead growled, but walked back to the couch, and, began balling his fist again. Optimus rolled his optics, but turned his attention when a scream emerged from the med bay. "WHAT?" yelled Starscream. Crying came from inside, and, then suddenly, silence.

**"I can't take this anymore! What's taking so fragging long?!****"** yelled Bumblebee. Everyone turned their attention to him in an awkward silence; never had they heard the young scout cuss, or have an outrage like that! "Bumblebee, I am sure it is going to be fine." said the Prime, walking over to the youg mech, and resting his servo on his shoulder.

Starscream emerged, and walked to the great Prime, and beckoned him to come inside. Bulkhead grumbled, and Bumblebee cracked his knuckles. Starscream ignored them, and followed the Prime into the sick bay. "Optimus, Arcee and Starscream have some... information they would like to share with you." said Ratchet.

"Arcee, what is going on? Are you hurt?" asked the Prime.

"Wha- no! No, it's just... starscream and I have been seeing each other for a great amount of time now, and... we kinda..."

"What Arcee means to say," said Starscream, stepping in, and wrapping an arm around her waist, "is that... we love each other. And we... interfaced... and now Arcee is.. p-p-pregnant." Optimus looked at Arcee, then at Starscream, and then at Ratchet (who leaned against the wall, nodding) and then finally at Arcee's stomach.

"Well, I will admit that this is most certainly... unexpected. It seems that Primus... however, had blessed the two of you with a sparkling. I congratulate the both of you. I couldn't be happier for you! Arcee, this does mean that you will not be able to go out on certain missions, and will have to take extra measures, to ensure your safety." said Optimus, smiling at the two.

"Wait, what? I thought you were for sure going to beat me until I die?" Starscream said.

"No, Starscream; I would never do that to one of my men! You may have a complicated past, and you may have killed various autobots, but I could never take away a sparkling's sire!" said the great Prime.

"Optimus, are you sure you're okay with all this?" Arcee asked.

"Of course I am. It will nice having a little sparkling running around the base! And I'm sure the others will help in any and every way they can!" said the Prime, looking at the door. Starscream and Arcee looked at each other,and walked to the door. They emerged, to meet an anxious looking Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Arcee, are you alright? What did he do to you?!" demanded Bulkhead, ganging up on Starscream. Arcee stopped him, and looked at the two.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, there's something I must say to the both of you," Arcee said. "Starscream and I are... ah, well, you see love each other, and sometimes when two people love each other very much... you end up having a little sparkling." Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other, optics the size of two scraplets, and then back at them.

"A-ah... are ya sure?" asked Bulkhead.

"Positive." Starscream replied, nodding his helm. Bulkhead squinted his optics, and unsheathed his hammer, and started chasing Starscream around. The scene would've been funny if it weren't under the circumstances. Optimus tripped Bulkhead, and looked him square in the optic. "Bulkhead, was all that really necessary? Starscream and Arcee are having a sparkling, and you don't even realize what you're doing, go you? You were going to take away an innocent sparkling's sire! I understand that it is hard to believe that Starscream and Arcee are lovers- HEY!- but, there are other ways to deal with this! And this is most certainly not the way!" Optimus yelled. Bulkhead got off the ground, and walked into his room, and Starscream turned to look at Arcee, who was being cheered up by a hyper Bumblebee.

He laughed at the sight of him acting like this, and walked over to her. "Alright Bumblebee, let's not over do it." he said. Bumblebee nodded excitedly, and walked over to- better yet SKIPPED over to Optimus. "Now that the Prime has to deal with him, that leaves us alone." he said, grinning.

"Yeah, uh Starscream look, I just... I kinda just wanna get some sleep. I feel kind of tired." Arcee said.

"Oh, alright then." Starscream said, wings dropping. "Do you want me to come with you, my angel?" Arcee laughed at that, and nodded her helm. Starscream smiled back at her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and lead her to his... their room. Starscream looked down at her, and observed her as she leaned into his chest. He realized that he was going to be a sire, and was going to be taking care of a little sparkling. He stopped walking, and swooped Arcee... and his sparkling into a his arms. Arcee smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and let the mech do all the work.

The seeker walked a recharging Arcee over to their berth, and gently place her down. Then, he walked over to the door, closed it, and turned the lights all the way down. He walked over to the berth, and pulled out a thermal blanket. Starscream laid down next to Arcee, and pulled her into his hold, resting her helm in his chest, wrapping arms around her. He pulled the thermal blanket over them, and watched as she recharged in his hold. Soon, Starscream too fell asleep with Arcee.

* * *

So, how was this chapter? Any of the character OOC? Let me know what you think in the reviews, and please follow and favorite as well! If you do this, I promise you I will post chapters more often!:D Also, just so you all know, this story takes place a few months after Starscream requested to join the autobots, and in this story, he does join them, and he replaced hi T-cog when he was about to make the incision. The story is a little different, and things are going speeding up a little to fast, but like I said, I have the story ALL figured out, and what's going to happen. For some insights on the future for this story, review, favorite, and follow.

~Starscream's Biglover;)


	4. Chapter 4: The Hormones kick in:

I know It's been a LONG time since you've heard from me, but I've been away on vacation for a LONG time! It's been about a week since I got back, and now that I am, things should be going a LOT faster! I hope you're not all mad at me, and if you are, then I sincerely apologize! Please accept my forgiveness, Starscream's Biglover

Anyways, in this chapter, Arcee must power the hell that is pregnancy, and learn how to be cooped up in the base, for _6_ months, without having anything to do, other than walk around, and help Ratchet out with his BORING inventions! Starscream, and the rest must also learn to live with a pregnant femme, and her hormones. Should be fun reading this!;) Oh, and a special thanks to the following: Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MRS. DRAGONFIRE911, and sakiko of soleana. Thanks for all of your support, and encouragement.

And thanks to you ALL as well! I wouldn't be anywhere without your support!:D

~Starscream's Biglover- OH YEAH!:)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hormones kick in:**

"Morning, beautiful." Starscream said, sleepily, as he struggled to get out of his bondmates grasp. He kissed her helm, and rubbed her cheek affectionately without waking her. "Take care of her, little one" he said, kissing her belly. Starscream walked out of his chambers, and was greeted by Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who were chatting silently. When they saw him, Bulkhead sped over to him. "Ah, hey Starscream... listen, no hard feelings, right?" Bulkhead.

"Save it. I do not wish to interrupt your conversation." Starscream said, grabbing a high quality of energon, and taking a sip from it. The seeker felt the warmth of it rush around his body, and shoot up to his gut, and into his head. "Oh, yeah." he whispered.

"Oh come on, Screamy, I owe you!" Bulkhead protested.

"First of all, DO. NOT. CALL. ME. SCREAMY! And second off, I said save it! Besides, I already forgave you." Starscream said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, really? When." Bulkhead asked.

"Last night. I decided to let it go- you're not worth my time to ague with. Arcee is carrying my sparkling, and do not wish to make her think you and I are hating eachother. She would have a 'hysterical' type of episode." Starscream said.

"Right... so ah, we're cool?" he asked, extending his large fist.

"Um, sure, I guess." Starscream said, shaking it. He turned on his heel, grabbed the high grade, and made for Ratchet's lab.

"Do ya think he really accepts?" Bulkhead asked Bumblebee.

**"Hard to say"** he beeped.

* * *

Arcee woke up, to find her berth completely deserted. She yawned, and stretched, and got out of her berth. The femme felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She sat back down on her berth, and clutched it. "Cramps." she mumbled. Arcee opened up her spark chamber, where the sparkling was, and smiled. "You're gonna make my life a living pit, aren't you?" she asked it. The purple, smaller, spark brightened with joy at the face of it's creator, making Arcee giggle. She got out of her berth, and into the heart of the base. "Hey Cee. How's it going?" Wheeljack asked.

"Oh, hey Wheeljack," she said. "Well, so far all I felt was a slight, sharp, painful cramp, other than that, nothing at all." Arcee replied.

"Hey, I told ya, call me Jackie, or Jack for short." he said, winking.

"Ah, sure, if you want... Jackie." Arcee said, walking over to get energon.

"So, what are gonna do, now that your carrying?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can't transform a whole lot anymore. Scrap!" she shouted.

"What?"

"I just realized that, Jack's gonna have to get a new lift to and from school!"

"Nah, I'll do it!" Wheeljack said, taking a sip from the energon that he got, showing off.

"Really? I mean if you want I could like... Bee or someone."

"Nah, I got it! Look, Jack's a cool kid, I can take care of him."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, I know the rules of the road, don't I?"

"Well, yeah, but there was that one time you almost ran into that old man!"

"Well... that's when I was a begginer, a kid! Now, that I'm more experienced, I think I can handle a simple drive."

"Alright then, if you think you can handle it."

"No, I know I can handle it." Wheeljack said.

"Suit yourself." Arcee replied. She walked away, in search of Starscream, but Wheeljack was _almost_ certain he caught her strutting her hips in a teasing manner.

* * *

"Knife." said Ratchet, extending his servo over to Starscream.

"Knife." Starscream replied, handing him the knife.

"IV cable."

"IV cable."

"Energon."

"Energo- ALRIGHT! Keep repeating everything I say, and It'll be the last thing you do, got it?" Ratchet interrupted.

"Got it."

"... you're doing it again." Ratchet face palmed himself.

"Sorry." Starscream said.

"It's fine," Ratchet sighed. "I'm sorry- it's not you, it's just... I'm worried about Arcee."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not yet quite certain why, but... I just am."

"Arcee is in a safe base, guarded, daily by Optimus Prime, I think she'll be alright!" Starscream said.

"I know she is, but I just have this feeling as if something's going happen to her."

"Enough with this worrying, everyone keeps saying! Arcee is just carrying, that's all! She's not the only one who's carrying! I mean, just look at the humans! They're always carrying- some have more than eight offspring! Who knows... doctor. Perhaps somewhere out in the stars, another Cybertronian couple are in the process of waiting for a sparkling to arrive as well." the seeker finished.

"Perhaps, but who knows when Arcee hormones kick in?"

"Scrap... did not think about that, perhaps you're right.

"Yes, well, nine out of ten times, I'm always right." Before Starscream could reply, Arcee barged in, pinching the wing tips of Starscream's wing, and pulling him over to her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Arcee, what in the name of Primus are you doing?" he cried.

"You! Where have you been?!" demanded the femme.

"I've been in here, with Ratchet, my sweetspark." Starscream replied, voice going somewhat high pitched.

"Well, you could've told me! I wake up, to find that you're not even in the berth- what if something happened to you?!"

"Well, if something happened, I'm sure you would've felt it over the bond."

"... maybe. But you can't just leave me!"

"I didn't leave you, I'm in the same base as you! For pit spawn sake Arcee, I just went over to Ratchet's laboratory!" the seeker cried.

"Well... tell me next time if I don't wake up, the same time as you!"

"Alright then... So, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, shut up."

"What? what did I say? I just asked you how you slept."

"I hate to interrupt your little 'episode,' Starscream, but we still have Smokescreen, bleeding his systems out here! Perhaps I could use your assistance?"

"Oh, right... Sorry Ratchet." Starscream said, walking over to Ratchet.

"How is he?" Arcee asked.

"After this surgery is over with, he'll be permitted to leave." Ratchet said.

"Well, that's good. I'm sure he'll be up and about in no time."

"Yes, as am I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my work... That means leave, Arcee." Starscream said. Ratchet face palmed himself, and sighed.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to work on your big, _mechly_ work." Arcee said turning on her pedes, and leaving.

"What was that about?" Starscream asked.

"Hormones kicked in." Ratchet said under his breath.

"Oh, shit." Starscream sighed. "Let the hell be unleashed."

* * *

"Hey Jack." Arcee said, over her comm. link.

"Nothing much, Cee. Listen, I'm gonna need you to pick me up a little bit earlier than usual, got that?" Jack said.

"How come?"

"Cause, my shift ended earlier, that's why." Jack replied.

"How did that happen?"

"Newbie, that's what happened."

"Oh... kay. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing," Jack sighed. "It means that I'll be able to come home a little earlier from now on."

"That is good news."

"Yeah, I know. So how're doing?"

"I'm just fine Jack. Coming your way now."

"Alright then, I'll be waiting." Jack said. Arcee disconnected her comm. link, and walked over to the groundbridge.

"Just where d ya think your going?" Wheeljack asked, arms crossed, and leaning aganist the wall.

"Just going to pick Jack up, that's all."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"Well, now that your'e carrying, things are a little different now, and I don't want you to ge- Wheeljack," Arcee interrupted. "I can handle myself."

"Well, not today you can't."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!" the femme shouted. "You wanna know something? Ever since I broke the news about me carrying and all, you've been nothing but an ASS! Just a big ASSHOLE!"

"Hey, Cee, I'm only trying to help you!"

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want your help! Primus, I'm not some weak femme! I even beat Starscream once! And if I need your help, I'll ask!" she shouted, turning on the groundbridge, and speeding away.

"Smooth." came a deep voice from behind him.

"What? Wait, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Oh..."

"Look, Jackie, Cee just needs some time to cool off, that's all."

"I know, but I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I know Jackie," Bulkhead said, coming closer to his friend. "But, Cee's not your average femme! She's stronger than any femme I've ever known. And if I know her, I know she'll do _anything_ to prove her strength. Just offer next time." Bulkhead said.

"Right."

"And don't take it to seriously." Bulkhead grumbled.

**What's all the yelling about?"** Bumblebee asked, walking up to his friend.

"Nothing, just Arcee's hormones is all." Bulkhead replied.

**"Oh, okay... She's alright though, right?"**

"Yeah, she's tough." Wheeljack said.

* * *

That night, Arcee crawled into the berth, next to Starscream, placed his arm around her, protectively. She snuggled into his chest, and listened to his spark beat, like it was soothing music, while drifting off into recharge. Starscream pulled her closer to his chest, and wrapped a thermal blanket around her. The future sire and father of his sparkling, placed his servo over her spark. "Goodnight, little one." Starscream said, kissing where her spark was, the top of Arcee's helm. Starscream was about to go into his recharge mode as well, when he felt a grip on his spark.

He onlined his optics and looked at his spark chamber. "Love you too, little one." Starscream said, going back into recharge mode. He couldn't believe he was going to be a sire... even more so, Primus blessing him! Was this Primus' way of telling him that Starscream had redeemed himself for his evil acts?

* * *

So, how was this chapter? I want to know EVERY detail of your idea on how the story is coming along. The ups, and the downs- go on, I can take it! Let me have it! If you have any questions or thoughts, or a request(s), then please **DON'T** hesitate to put it on the comments, or PM me, whichever makes you feel more comfortable.

Also, I am, once again sorry about the late chapter, and I promise to continue writing this faster.

I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer, cuz school is LITERALLY right around the corner! I hope you all do something BIG to end the summer of 2012-2013, and kick off your school year with a great start!:D

Yours,

~Starscream's Biglover


End file.
